Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, there is known a contact 300 comprising a pair of elongated conductive segments 310 vertically spaced apart from each other and spring means 320 attached between the elongated conductive segments 310 and biasing the elongated conductive segments 310 toward each other, thereby holding inserted connection objects 330 between the elongated conductive segments 310 (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).
In this conventional contact 300, vertical displacement limiting shafts 340 are loosely inserted through holes 311 formed in the elongated conductive segments 310, thereby restricting the vertical displacement amount of the elongated conductive segments 310 and supporting the elongated conductive segments 310. As shown in FIG. 18, both ends of the vertical displacement limiting shafts 340 are joined to and supported by frames 350 disposed parallel to the elongated conductive segments 310.